true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Compton
|powers=Immortality Voice Mimicry Glamouring Levitation Super Strength Super Speed Accelerated Healing Flight (formerly) |actor=Stephen Moyer |firstappeared=Strange Love |lastappeared=Thank You}} William Thomas Compton, commonly known as Bill or Vampire Bill, is a character on HBO's True Blood. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Stephen Moyer. History Human Life William Thomas Compton was born in Bon Temps in 1835 to William Compton and Margaret Lattermilk Compton. He married Caroline Shelby in 1855. His father, who was dying, pressured young William to marry Caroline prior to their meeting for economic reasons; he wanted to ensure his wife's financial security after his death by combining the Compton and Shelby's lands. Young William reluctantly agreed. Fortunately, he fell in love with Caroline almost immediately upon meeting her. They had two children: Sarah Compton and Thomas Compton. In 1862, Bill went off to serve as First Lieutenant in the 28th Louisiana Infantry. After the war, Bill took a shortcut on his way home and got lost. Weak and without food, he found a cabin in which the seductive vampire Lorena Krasiki posed as a widow and gave him food and shelter. When she began to make sexual advances toward Bill, he refused her and upheld his morals as a married man. Intrigued and stunned, the vampire decided to turn him into a vampire, instead of solely feeding on and killing him. 1865 Bill was made vampire by Lorena, the supposed widow who aided him. Unable to return to his previous life with his wife and children, he did not return to Bon Temps until the death of his son Thomas in 1868. 1905 Bill and Lorena settled in San Francisco for a time, and frequently visited the Comstock Brothel run by Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. The pair delighted in torturing and slowly draining the prostitutes there. However, the much older and more powerful vampire Eric Northman interceded at the behest of Pam, easily subduing Lorena and repelling the newly turned Bill, when he attempted to protect her. Frightened of Northman, Lorena quickly left, after apologizing to Pam and agreeing to pay $500 for every prostitute they drained. 1910 Bill briefly visits his aged daughter while she is on her deathbed. When she asks him to turn her into a vampire because she is afraid to die, Bill refuses her request stating immortality is a curse. 1926 Lorena and Bill were lovers. Posing as French tourists in Chicago, they tricked and viciously fed on a well-off couple, the lady of which had a valuable necklace. Mid-feeding, Bill took the necklace and gave it to Lorena. 1935 Bill and Lorena lived in Los Angeles, California. Having grown tired of his murderous lifestyle, Bill begged Lorena for her to release him. When she refused, Bill admitted that he never really loved her, even retorting that she had been and always would be a sad and lonely creature. When Lorena's anger flared up, Bill threatened to stake himself. In tears, Lorena finally relented and let Bill go. 1982 Bill Compton was feeding on Callum outside of a Pub in London, England. Vampire Nan Flanagan approached him, baring her fangs to show her older age. Nan questioned Bill on why he didn't kill his dinner after he was done. Bill told Nan he thought humans were more important, believing they served a purpose. Nan stated she knew of a vampire group who thought like him (The Authority) and said that a notable vampire (Louis Pasteur) was creating a Synthetic blood called "Tru Blood." Powers and Abilities Powers *'Vampire Physiology:' As a vampire, Bill possessed all common vampire powers. He showed a remarkable resistance to sunlight when he sensed Sookie in trouble during daytime. He tried to save her, but in the end the sun proved too much and Bill was severely burned. **'Immortality:' Bill is over 173 years old, yet retains the appearance and health of a middle-aged man. Once he was turned into a vampire, Bill was cursed to remain the same age for the rest of his life, which means forever. **'Voice Mimicry:' He is the only vampire known to be able to voice imitate. When Bill covered Eric and his progeny in cemente, he called someone pretending to be Eric. **'Glamouring:' Bill can glamour people to do his bidding, answer any questions or make them forget about any recent events. He is capable of voice glamouring others. **'Super Strength:' Bill is unusually strong for a vampire of his relatively young age. This is clearly showcased when he turned a trailer upside down and uprooted a tree making it look like a tornado. He once snapped his maker Lorena's head back 180 degrees and punched her across a room, shattering a framed painting. He was also able to make Eric, a vampire over 1,000 years old, bleed from a single punch to the face. Bill also single-handedly killed three wolves and maimed one. When Eric first met Bill, he stated that Bill was very strong for a vampire his age. Bill can jump higher and further than humans. **'Levitation:' Bill has shown that he can levitate to some degree, when he was preparing to battle Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. **'Maker Abilities:' As a Maker, he has the ability to call and command his progeny, Jessica Hamby. He also has the ability to mentally summon Jessica, and shares an empathic bond with her. Former Powers *'Enhanced Vampire Physiology:' After he drank the blood of Lilith, Bill temporarily attained her unique abilities during his incarnation as her prophet. He did not require an invitation to enter a private human home. **'Enhanced Super Strength:' Bill became the strongest creature in the world; he was able to easily overpower vampires who were several millennia older, like Macklyn Warlow. **'Longer Fangs:' Bill inherited the exaggerated fangs of Lilith and her sirens. **'Telekinesis:' Bill attained the ability to control objects and people with his mind. This is shown when he moved his head to force Jason to the wall. He then stayed there until Bill left the house. **'Invulnerability:' Bill was able to walk through fire unscathed, and was totally unaffected when hit in the face with a plate. He was, however, still vulnerable to sunlight, and burned when attempting to daywalk without Faerie blood. Bill also survived a direct stake to the heart. **'Clairvoyance' - Bill received visions of future events, all involving the deaths of vampires. This ability was accompanied with panempathy, as he also experienced the pain and suffering of those who died in his visions. **'Daywalking:' After consuming the blood of the Faerie-vampire Warlow, Bill acquired the indefinite ability to daywalk. He was able to pass on this ability when he allowed other vampires to feed on his blood. However, the ability to daywalk was lost for all of the vampires, including Bill, when Warlow was staked. He also subsequently was drained of Lilith's blood entirely, thus ending his incarnation as Bilith. Appearances Trivia Behind the Scenes *Anna Paquin, Stephen Moyer, Ryan Kwanten and Nelsan Ellis are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. Scott Winant is the only director who worked on every season. References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Starring Characters